The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for adjusting mobile parts, especially for adjusting the seats of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,039 granted Jan. 7, 1980 to Jorg for "Hinge joint for use in the seats of motor vehicles and the like" and in commonly owned copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 881,195 and 881,225 both filed July 2, 1986.
It is known to provide a seat adjusting apparatus for use in motor vehicles with two independently adjustable driven units each of which can transmit motion to a different part of the seat, e.g., to pivot the back of the seat in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction and to move the entire seat forwardly or backwards. It is also known to employ in such apparatus a hand wheel which can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to thereby impart corresponding movements to the selected adjustable (driven) unit. These apparatus further employ a coupling element which is movable between different positions in one of which the hand wheel can operate one of the adjustable units and in another of which the hand wheel can operate the other adjustable unit. The coupling element is movable between its positions by a discrete actuating device which is remote from the hand wheel. This presents problems because the hand wheel and the actuating device must be manipulated by different hands of the operator. In order to overcome such problems, the actuating device can be driven by a motor, e.g., an electric motor; however, this contributes to the bulk and cost of the apparatus.